Despues de un minuto
by pauwayland
Summary: Su mano temblorosa iba a cerrar el par de ojos más hermosos que habían existido en la tierra, una mujer que represento todo lo bueno del mundo, con su nombre tomo la forma humana de la primavera y que nunca podría tener la vida que soñó.


Traigo otro one-shot, despues de escuchar una cancion supe que debia de convertirla y adaptarla para Naruto, espero que les guste.

NO SOY DUEÑA DE NARUTO

* * *

El tiempo hacia espirales con cada respiración que doy, las memorias me cazaban mientras que recuerdo, estabas riendo nunca te pude ver llorando y todo se me presenta como si fuera una película muda.

Sé que el tiempo se termina, en mi mente resonaba el tic tac del reloj para decirme que se acaba mi vida, cada segundo mi corazón está luchando para seguir con vida pero ya no hay nada para mí.

-"No seas infantil, Sakura estas bien"- dijiste tras hacer una rápida observación, no crees que estoy muriendo, no quiero decir otra palabra el destino es el que me ha dejado sin ellas

Sé que tan pronto como el día llegue no podré hacer que te quedes junto a mí, empezó el conteo final, lamentando el último minuto que me queda, cierro mis ojos cuando los abro ya estás en la pelea y las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

Sé que mi rostro ya es extraño para mi alma que estaba poco a poco descarnándose de mi cuerpo, ¿Quién es el que grito de dolor? Después de un momento reconozco la voz de Naruto, no importándome si las lágrimas fluyen, deje atrás mis sentimientos, necesito otro minuto aun si ya no podemos estar juntos espero que no olvides Sasuke el cielo que arriba de nosotros vio nuestro amor… MI amor.

Sé que siempre busque a alguien que al dejarme a su paso terminara vacía acostumbrada a estar con él, se quién es el que rogaba por mí pero no puedo dar marcha atrás ahora sé que es tiempo de dejar todo atrás.

Lamentando de nuevo el minuto que me queda, cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos las cosas de nuevo han cambiado, esa persona que te sonríe y te hace sentir bien soy yo pero lo hago solo para demostrar que soy fuerte, _**si tan solo supieras**_, el sol está brillando en el campo de batalla y sé que aun cuando un gran arcoíris estuviera decorando el paisaje soy la lluvia que te llevara a un día soleado como este, protegiéndote aun cuando te vas.

Aparte de ti no hay otra excusa para nosotros, quiero darle un cierre al dolor, bendigo este minuto, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro de nuevo, no duele más, mi corazón ya no es el mismo pues no palpita, tu felicidad me conforta.

Despiértame pero no cortes la soledad, aun si te sientes solo antes de irte necesito otro minuto, empieza la cuenta regresiva y sé que después de este minuto ya solo estaré yo en el nosotros.

-"Pierdo el sueño que tuve desde niña de nosotros juntos por siempre Sasuke-kun"- fue lo último que dije con una sonrisa antes de que la muerte me recibiera en sus brazos.

* * *

Sakura nunca sintió el golpe contra el suelo pues ya su alma había salido de su cuerpo, Kakashi fue el primero que volteo al escuchar la caída y pudo ver como los ojos verdes que habían sido una de las causas por las cuales el equipo siete fuera su nueva familia estaban opacos como cristal.

El grito de Naruto fue el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, noto que su máscara ya estaba siendo mojada por sus lágrimas y su mano estaba tomando la de la única mujer en el equipo 7 con una delicadeza que solo le demostraba Kakashi a Sakura.

Naruto lloraba mientras negaba que Sakura estaba muerta, sus lamentos le dolían en el alma, eran los mismos que los de Rin hacia Obito, estaban rotos, tan crudos, Naruto pedía a sus padres que le devolvieran la vida a la mujer que amaba, pero no pasó nada pero sus suplicas se acallaban pues el lloraba contra el abdomen de su compañera muerta.

El siguiente sonido fue la katana de Sasuke cayendo al piso mientras el solo le gritaba

-"SAKURA DEJA DE JUGAR E INCORPÓRATE"- sonaba enojado pero Kakashi sabía que era la primera etapa para que comprendiera que ella ya estaba lejos de ellos.

-"SAKURA…SAKURA…SAKURA…ESTAS ASUSTANDO A TODOS, PUEDES DEJAR DE SER MOLESTA Y TERMINAR ESTO"- él se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura, el cual aún poseía calor pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más rígido.

Al caer a los pies de la chica, Kakashi miro al cielo notando la ironía, si tan solo supiera que tenía al último Uchiha llorando a sus pies, suplicando que se levantara, hubiera sido tan feliz la pequeña alegría del equipo de siete.

-"Por favor Sakura, eres mi hogar, levántate, se tan terca como siempre y no te rindas"- decía mientras se arrastraba para poder colocar su cabeza en su regazo, sus lágrimas empapaban las mejillas que tanto habían sido humedecidas por las veces que lloro por él.

Naruto solo podía llorar mientras suplicaba que tampoco a ella se llevaran lejos de el, mientras Sasuke se culpaba por ser el que había hecho menos su herida.

Kakashi sabía que otra vez había fallado, Sakura era Rin, Sasuke era él y Naruto era Obito, la historia se había vuelto a repetir y no había sido capaz de detenerla, era una maldición.

Su mano temblorosa iba a cerrar el par de ojos más hermosos que habían existido en la tierra, la chica de los ojos verdes que podían hacer sucumbir hasta la más estoicas de las personas, Sakura una mujer que represento todo lo bueno del mundo, la cual con su nombre tomo la forma humana de la primavera y que nunca podría tener la vida que soñó pues el destino la había llamado antes.

En ese minuto que tomo el momento de cerrar el par de ojos, se cerró la vida para todo su equipo, ninguno de ellos pudo superar su perdida y se perdieron en una tristeza que alguna vez tuvo nombre y apellido.


End file.
